


This Is Love - Shrios Drabble Collection

by jediserenity82



Series: This Is Love - Kaelyn Shepard & Thane Krios Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexual Content, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/pseuds/jediserenity82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and Tumblr drabbles revolving around the relationship of Kaelyn Shepard and Thane Krios (from my story Home). </p><p>Updated periodically, and in no chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have You Seen My...Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> "Have You Seen My...Oh!" - Drabble Request from Shepard-Vas-Thedas on tumblr! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have You Seen My...Oh!" Tumblr prompt request for Shepard-Vas-Thedas :)

**"Have you seen my... _Oh!_ "**

 

* * *

 

 

“What time are you meeting Kolyat?” Kaelyn asked as she stepped up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss into his bare shoulder.

Thane smiled, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. “Four. I was just about to have a shower.” He gestured to the clothes he had laid out on the bed. He turned in her arms, enveloping her with his own. “Join me?”

A soft sound of approval escaped her, but she pulled back with a regretful sigh. “As tempting as that offer is, I probably shouldn’t.” She grinned, standing on the tips of her toes at the same time as she reached a hand up to the back of his head to draw him down enough to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I don’t want to distract you.”

“A fair point.” The drell chuckled as he stepped back, turning to head towards the bathroom. “You are always distracting, siha.”

Fifteen minutes later, Thane reluctantly shut off the hot water, a triumphant grin on his face. He was still not used to the fact that he could indulge himself in such an activity; the steam no longer painful to his lungs, but soothing.

Grabbing a towel from the rack, he quickly dried off before wrapping the soft cloth around his waist and exiting to the bedroom to dress. He stopped short when he realized that his shirt was missing.

Raising a brow ridge, he padded out into the hallway. Perhaps she had taken it to iron out any wrinkles. “Siha?”

“In here,” she called back, her voice coming from the direction of the kitchen.

“Siha, have you seen my – _Oh.”_

Kaelyn was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, legs crossed at the knees, and wearing the very shirt he was looking for – and not much else. Thane’s dark eyes drank in her appearance; her chestnut colored hair slightly dishevelled, a coy little smile playing on her lips even as a pretty pink blush colored her cheeks.

The sleeves were far too long for her and she had been forced to roll them up to her elbows. The hemline was just long enough to keep her modest, and was offering him a tempting view of her nicely toned legs.

Her lips quirked up in a pleased smile as he regarded her. “Lose something, Krios?”

The drell made his way over to her slowly, fingertips itching to touch every inch of that exposed skin. “Around you, siha? Always.”

Reaching her, he couldn’t stop himself from burying his face in the crook of her neck, one hand finding the curve of her hip as the other traced a slow path up her smooth calf. “Not that you don’t look entirely too tempting in my clothes, but what happened to not wanting to distract me?”

Kaelyn ran feather-light touches up the length of his arms to cup the back of his head. “It was wrinkled, so I ironed it.” She paused, her voice lowering an octave. “And maybe I just wanted to give you the motivation not to stay out too long.”

Thane chuckled against her neck, and he felt with no small amount of satisfaction as a small tremor ran through her as he trailed his lips slowly up her jawline to her mouth. “You have my word,” he breathed, just before claiming hers in a heated kiss.

When she finally pulled back, she gave him a knowing smile. “You’re going to be late. Kolyat is going to worry if you don’t leave soon.”

He scoffed and leaned in for another kiss. “Kolyat is a man now, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Kaelyn rolled her eyes and laughed as she gave a half-hearted push to his chest. “You are _not_ making your son wait just so you can feel up your wife,” she chastised as she hopped down from the table.

The drell gave an uncharacteristic pout, crossing his arms across his chest. “You started it, siha.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushed past him. “Well, you will just have to wait until you get home to finish it. Now go finish getting ready.”

“But you still have my–”

He was promptly cut off by something soft hitting him directly in the face. He removed it quickly, glancing up to see the retreating bare back of his siha heading towards their bedroom, an exaggerated sway in her hips. She threw him a wink over her shoulder. “It will need to be ironed again. You wrinkled it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazingly awesome Mordinette for beta reading all of these for me!


	2. Are You Flirting With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah. This happened. I was tying to figure out a way for Thane to subtly flirt with Shepard. There’s no known facts about Drell mating rituals that I’m aware of so…yeah. This is what I came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are You Flirting With Me?" - Tumblr drabble request from TheFreakInsideMe

**"Are You Flirting With Me?"**

 

* * *

 

Kaelyn ran a frustrated hand through her thick hair, brushing it out of her face as she reached for another datapad. She had so much to go over before their trip through the Omega Four relay, but the last thing her tired eyes wanted to do was focus on statistics and numbers.

It had been a long week; between helping Kasumi on Bekenstein, finding Jacob’s long-lost father on Aeia, and assisting Jack in blowing up the old Cerberus facility on Pragia, Kaelyn had found herself with much less downtime than usual. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

 _Just get through a few more, Shepard, and then you can sleep for a few hours before you have to get up and do it all over again tomorrow,_ she commanded herself.

 _Or, it would be even better if a certain drell were here to distract me,_ she thought grumpily.

Resigned to her fate, she grabbed the handful of datapads and settled herself down against the pillows, pulling the blanket up over her legs as she tried to force the thoughts of Thane out of her head and concentrate.

Half an hour later, Shepard found herself so engrossed in inventory reports that she didn’t hear the hiss of her cabin door opening and the lithe figure quietly approaching the bed. Kaelyn nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Thane slide onto the bed next to her.

“Jesus, Krios! You scared the hell out of me!” she gasped, placing a hand over her pounding heart.

He chuckled. “My apologies, siha. I called out to you a few times, but you didn’t answer. When you didn’t respond to my entry request, I became worried, so I requested EDI unlock the door for me. I hope you don’t mind.”

Kaelyn gave him a soft smile, placing her hand on his cheek and drawing him in for a quick kiss. “Of course not,” she assured him. “I’m just trying to finish up these inventory reports. I guess I didn’t hear you.”

Thane smiled as he watched her emerald eyes threaten to return to her datapads. He was not blind to how hard she had pushed herself this past week, and it was not unlike her to lose herself in her work and forget how to relax or take care of herself.

Tonight, though, he was here to make sure he took care of her.

Reaching over, he slipped the datapad from her fingers and sat it aside, well out of her reach.

A frown creased her forehead as she tried to take it back. “Thane, I really need to finish these.”

The drell shook his head, a slight smile tugging at his lips. “Not tonight, siha.”

Kaelyn raised an eyebrow. “Thane, what are you–?”

She was immediately cut off, eyes widening as she noticed his scales take on a shimmery, iridescent shine and the red frills of his neck darkened in color. Kaelyn had never seen him do this before.

Kaelyn had no words to describe him. He was beautiful.

Thane leaned forward, running the tip of his nose along the column of her neck, inhaling her familiar floral scent. “Take the rest of the night off, siha,” he suggested, voice low and vibrating against her sensitive flesh.

Unable to stop herself, she reached out and ran her fingertips over the length of his forearm. “I’ve never seen you do this before,” she admitted, shivering as his warm breath tickled across her skin and she tilted her head to give him better access. But the look in his eyes, _that_ she knew quite well. Lust translate across species well enough, so it was fairly easy to deduce that what she was seeing from him now was a drell’s way of attracting their women. “Are you flirting with me, Sere Krios?” she teased, hating how her voice came out all breathy, but this was the affect he’d always had on her.

He hummed in acknowledgement, and she could feel his grin against her pulse point, his right hand coming up to rest on her hip. “Perhaps. Is it working?”

She grinned, shifting her body enough so that he was now hovering above her, and drew him down to brush her lips against his. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazingly awesome Mordinette for beta reading all of these for me!


	3. This Isn't Exactly What I Had In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic vacation suddenly turns into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This Isn't Exactly What I Had In Mind" - Tumblr prompt request from VorchaGirl :)

**"This Isn't Exactly What I Had In Mind"**

 

* * *

 

 

Kaelyn inhaled deeply, enjoying the saltiness of Kahje’s breeze as it filled her lungs. She sighed happily, leaning against Thane’s side while they walked. She gazed out at the endless ocean, watching as the sun set just beyond the horizon. It was stunning, and Kaelyn suddenly felt a tinge of sadness. This was their last night of their vacation, and they would have to return to Earth early tomorrow morning.

While she was eager to return home, to something familiar, she was going to miss how content and at ease Thane seemed while they had been here. It was as if a peacefulness had settled over him as soon as they had touched down on his home planet.

“ _We could stay, if you wanted,” she had told him the previous night, curling up against his side as she rested her head on his chest. “You’re happy here. I don’t want to take that away from you.”_

_She felt the slight rumble of his rough laugh against her cheek. “Siha, I am happy because I was given the chance to share this with you. You being here is what has made this trip special for me,” he said honestly, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I thank you for that.”_

Thane had gone out of his way to make their last night special; he’d taken her out to a romantic dinner, dancing, and he now he was leading her to the last destination for the evening, which he was keeping a surprise. No amount of persuading could convince him to talk, much to Kaelyn’s chagrin.

The two walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company until they reached what appeared to be a café of sorts. She could smell the sweetness of buttery pastries and the strong aroma of coffee that instantly had her mouth watering.

Thane gave her hand a squeeze as he lead her over to the building.

Kaelyn’s nose wrinkled when she caught sight of the sign outside the door, her excitement dimming immediately.

_Hanar poetry reading tonight!_

She gave a slight tug on Thane’s hand, forcing him to halt his quickened pace. “Are you sure we’re at the right place?

He turned to her questioningly, eye ridges raised slightly in confusion. “Of course. Is there something wrong?”

Kaelyn cleared her throat, not exactly sure what to say. “I just…when you said you had a surprise…this just isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

She felt a tug at her heart as his face fell ever so slightly. “I apologize, siha. I thought you would enjoy it.” He paused, gazing back towards the building. “Garrus told me this was something you had always wanted to do.”

Kaelyn groaned inwardly. Of _course_ he had. This was his payback for beating him at bottle shooting. _That bastard!_

“If you would rather go somewhere else, siha, I understand.”

Unable to stand the hurt in his voice, she forced a smile and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings. “No.” She tugged on his hand, pulling him forward. “It’ll be fun. Come on.”

The smile quickly came back to his lips as he followed her towards the café, for which she was grateful. This may not have been the ending to the wonderful evening she had been expecting, but they were together, and that was all that mattered.

Once inside, they quickly found a table, and the moment Thane got up to order a couple of drinks for them, Shepard pulled up her omni-tool and typed a quick message to Garrus.

_Payback is a bitch, Vakarian. You are going to pay for this later._

Kaelyn hit send just as Thane returned with their drinks. She offered him a warm smile before settling against him, enjoying their closeness as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She would think of a creative way to get back at Garrus later. But for now, she was determined to enjoy the last moments of their vacation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazingly awesome Mordinette for beta reading all of these for me!


	4. He Just Doesn't Understand You. Not Like I Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone isn't too happy about his father's new budding romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He Just Doesn't Understand You. Not Like I Do" - Tumblr prompt request from VorchaGirl :)

**He Just Doesn't Understand You. Not Like I Do"**

 

* * *

 

 

Thane leaned against the window, his forehead pressed against the cool glass, staring at the pulsing haze of the drive core without really seeing it. He’d just ended a vid-call with Kolyat, and it hadn’t gone well.

They had been working on rebuilding their relationship for the past few weeks, and Thane had finally decided to tell him about his relationship with Kaelyn, and his son had been less than supportive.

Not that he could really blame Kolyat; their first and only encounter hadn’t exactly been pleasant after all. Thane also knew that his son still held a lot of anger towards him for the mistakes he’d made in the past, and this revelation had just added kindle to the fire.

The Life Support door hissed open and the sound of familiar footsteps approached him. Thane felt a smile play over his lips as he felt delicate arms slip around his waist and the warm, feminine body press against his back. The welcoming floral scent of her soap assaulted his senses and he immediately felt the tension leave his body.

Kaelyn pressed her cheek against his shoulder. “How did it go?” she asked, voice soft, but Thane knew her well enough to note the hint of nervousness there.

Thane sighed, resting his hands atop hers. “About as well as I expected.”

She gave a sound of acknowledgement, and hearing the disappointed sound, Thane gave a gentle tug on her arm and pulled her in front of him as he enfolded her in his arms. “You needn’t worry, siha. Kolyat will come around. He just needs time.”

_He hoped._

Kaelyn gave him a dubious look. “I shot at your son, Thane. I don’t blame him for being upset.”

“You did not shoot at him, Shepard. You shot the lamp near him. Had you not taken that shot, he would have shot Talid, and my son would be in jail on murder charges.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I can never thank you enough for that.”

She smiled, but it was gone too fast for Thane’s liking. “But he still hates me for it.”

The drell tucked a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear and gave her a sad smile in return. “He simply does not understand you. Not as I do.”

A sly smile suddenly spread across her lips and she pulled him away from the window and hoisted herself up on his desk. “That’s a good thing. It would make our situation very, very awkward indeed.”

“Siha,” Thane groaned at her bad joke, but couldn’t keep his own grin from touching his lips as his arms wrapped back around her. “You are incorrigible.”

Kaelyn’s grin widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss. “You love me.”

“I do,” he agreed. He had never expected to find love again, especially not with a human.

But he did, and he loved her in a way he had no words for. She had awoken him from a sleep he never thought he would wake from. She had given him back his son. She was his reason to keep breathing, to keep fighting, and not resigning himself to death or the cold isolation he’d placed himself in for so long. He kissed her then, pouring every ounce of love and gratitude that he felt into that kiss.

Oh yes, he loved this woman. And given time, he was certain his son would come to love her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazingly awesome Mordinette for beta reading all of these for me!


	5. Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's not feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Shepard-Vas-Thedas, who wasn't feeling too well and wanted something fluffy :)

**"Unwell"**

 

* * *

 

 

Thane sighed in relief as he set his bags down at his feet, leaving his hands free to type in the security code to the apartment. He was eager to get inside to reunite with his wife, Kaelyn. He’d only been gone two weeks, visiting Kolyat on the Citadel, but far too long for his liking. He had wanted her to join him on the trip, but the Alliance needed her in London to help with rebuilding efforts. He could appreciate that. But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Pushing the door open, he expected Kaelyn to be in the kitchen, where she spent the majority of her time, only to drop everything she was doing to run to him and wrap him in her warm embrace. The apartment was dark and quiet when he entered, however.

Frowning, he glanced down at his omni-tool to check the time as he closed the door behind him. It was after nine in the evening. Was she working late? Normally, she would have sent him a quick message to let him know she wouldn’t be home, but he had heard nothing from her all day.

“Siha?” he called out, leaving his bags by the door as he shed his coat and headed towards their bedroom, frowning when no answer came. Perhaps she had gone to bed early. It was unlike her, but not completely unheard of.

Thane entered their bedroom as quietly as he could, just in case. The room was dark, but he could just make out her small form, huddled underneath the blankets. He smiled as he approached the bed, carefully sitting down next to her and brushing her hair from her forehead.

Kaelyn’s body temperature was always a few degrees warmer than his own, so it shocked him at just how hot she was to the touch.

In her sleep, she recoiled from him, trying to bury herself further into the covers. It was then that Thane realized she was shivering quite badly. Worry began to settle in his stomach.

Reaching over, he turned the bedside light on so he could see her face. Kaelyn’s already pale skin was drained of color, but dark circles lined her eyes, and his worry increased.

He hated to wake her, but something wasn’t right. “Siha,” he coaxed, giving her a gentle shake.

Kaelyn jerked awake, unsure what had woken her, whimpering as the ache in her body returned as sleep left her. She tried to pull the blanket up over her eyes to shield them from the light when a familiar, textured hand came up to lightly brush his fingertips across her cheek.

“Are you well, Siha?” Thane asked, his voice laced with concern.

She tried to answer, but her throat felt as if it were lined with shards of glass. Kaelyn sighed and shook her head as she leaned into his touch.

“You’re burning up,” he stated, brow ridges set in a worried frown. “Shall I call Dr. Chakwas?”

She shook her head again, pointing to the medication on the bedside table. Kaelyn watched as Thane picked up the pill bottle, reading over its label.

“You’re supposed to take these with food.”

Shepard couldn’t help but smile at the way he suddenly looked dejected. Thane was good at so many things, but cooking was just something he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of just yet. But she loved that he tried.

She started to rise, but Thane stopped her, wrapping the blankets back around her still shivering body. “No, Siha. You must rest. I will manage just fine.”

Smiling, Kaelyn reached for his wrist and quickly typed something into his omni-tool.

 _James brought over some chicken soup earlier. It’s in the fridge. You just need to heat it up. I have complete faith in your ability to use the microwave_ _._

Thane chuckled at the message; Kaelyn had even included a little heart icon at the end to take the bite out of the jab. “I think I can manage that.” He stood, tucking the blankets securely around her body and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Your faith in me will not be misplaced.”

Once Thane was certain she was comfortable, he made his way to the kitchen to warm her meal. Opening the fridge, he found the soup, clearly labeled with a note taped to the lid.

_Zen - made this for Lola. Make sure she eats. Stubborn woman refused earlier. Just heat up for a couple of minutes and you’re good to go. Later!_

The drell smiled. He’d have to find a way to thank Vega later for checking in on Kaelyn. It was comforting to know that even while he was away, he could count on their friends to look after her when he could not.

While waiting for the soup, Thane turned the kettle on to boil, deciding to also make his wife a cup of herbal tea. He knew she wasn’t overly fond of the stuff, but it would be better for her illness in the long run.

Once everything was done, he placed everything on a serving tray and slowly made his way back to the bedroom. He found her propped up against the headboard, still wrapped in her cocoon of blankets pulled up to just under her nose. Her eyes, though red-rimmed and bloodshot, regarded him warmly as he approached, setting the tray on the table beside her.

 _Thank you_ , she mouthed gratefully, untangling herself from the blankets.

“Of course.” He pressed a kiss into her feverish forehead before placing the tray in her lap. He grinned as she eyed the tea skeptically, her nose crinkling slightly in disgust. “It will help you sleep. It’s better for you than coffee, Siha,” he insisted.

“Debatable,” she finally managed to croak out, her voice hoarse and unfamiliar. She immediately regretted the action. But at his worried expression, she reached up and traced her fingers along the frills on his neck and offered him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Shh. Don’t try to talk,” he soothed. “Just enjoy the soup. I’m going to go change, and I’ll be right back.”

Thane could feel her eyes on him as he undressed, and glanced at her over his shoulder to find a slight pout on her lips. He chuckled. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping for a more energetic homecoming, but he was content to just be back home with her. He hated when she was sick, but he had to admit, he did enjoy being able to take care of her.

Pulling on a pair of cotton sweatpants, he made his way back over to the bed and climbed in beside her, brushing the hair from her forehead as she continued to enjoy her meager meal, setting it aside when half of it was gone.

Thane started to encourage her to finish, but she shook her head and cuddled in close to him, drawing his body heat into her. He pulled the blankets back around them as he tucked her head under his chin and circled his arms around her to bring her close.

He could feel her body begin to relax against him as sleep called to her, her breath hot on his neck. “I missed you,” Kaelyn whispered softly as she began to drift.

Placing a kiss on top of her head, he hugged her to him, running his hand up the length of her arm to generate more heat into her body. “And I you, Siha.”

Thane held her tightly until her soft breathing evened out and she completely relaxed into sleep. He followed soon after, content and happy to have his wife back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazingly awesome Mordinette for beta reading all of these for me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble prompt request from my lovely friend and beta Mordinette: "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress"
> 
> This prompt is NSFW. Thane kind of got away from me. I typically don't write a lot of NSFW, so I'm super nervous about this. *runs and hides in shame*

* * *

 

Kaelyn scowled at her reflection, twisting her body around in an attempt to find the illusive buttons, but her arms wouldn’t cooperate. She desperately missed her dress blues.

It wasn’t that it was an ugly dress; in fact, it was quite lovely. Thane had done a surprisingly good job at picking it out for her. It hugged the top half of her body like a second skin, flaring out at waist and flowing gracefully to just above her knees. The deep lavender complimented her auburn hair and fair skin nicely. That wasn’t the problem.

She just hated dresses.

Growing up on the streets and being a part of  military life for as long as she had hadn’t left her with many opportunities to wear elegant attire. When forced to dress up, she opted for her dress blues, and always chose the comfortable pants over the restricting skirt. She couldn’t run or fight in frilly dresses and high heel shoes. The last time she’d worn a dress, she and Kasumi had to take down a gunship on their own.

Yeah,  _that_ had been fun.

But she’d made a promise to Thane. He had seemed so excited at the prospect of finally being able to go out and celebrate their engagement, and he’d gone through the trouble to find the dress for her.

_If only he’d picked something with a zipper though,_ she thought as she tried to reach the tiny buttons behind her. Without success.

Kaelyn signed in frustration.  _Dress blues are so much easier._

A sound from behind caused Kaelyn to spin around to find Thane leaning against the doorframe. All of her aggravation immediately melted away at the pleased smile on his face. “You’re losing your touch, love.”

He chuckled, dark eyes drinking her in as he slowly closed the distance between them. “If I had not wanted you to hear me, Siha, you wouldn’t have.”

Smirking, Kaelyn turned back towards the mirror, pulling her long, chestnut hair up into a messy, but elegant knot at the base of her skull. She felt Thane’s hands slide around her hips, shuddering as his warm breath tickled against the sensitive skin of her neck.

“You look incredible, siha.”

She snorted, placing the last pin in her hair. “Could you get the last of the buttons for me? I couldn’t reach them.”

He gave a gentle squeeze to her waist before moving his hands to her back, taking more time than necessary to get to their destination to attend to her dress. “You should wear this color more often.”

Kaelyn smiled softly and a small, breathy laugh escaped her when the fabric  _loosened_ . “Up, love.”

“My apologies,” he murmured, but she could hear the smile in his voice as he placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck, just the barest brush of lips that caused her flesh to break out in goosebumps.

Once the final button was tended to, Thane slid his hands down the length of her arms before settling back around her slim waist. Their reflections locked gazes in the mirror. “You are beautiful, Kaelyn.”

A deep blush colored her cheeks and she smiled softly. “But a  _dress_ , Thane? Give me  _one_ good reason why I should wear a dress.”

The drell sighed, laying his chin on her shoulder, and Kaelyn felt her heart clench at the pained expression on his face. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s not that,” she assured him hastily, hating the doubt that had crept into his voice. She took his hand, lacing their fingers together and giving him a gentle squeeze. “It’s beautiful. I’m just… not used to them. That’s all.”

Placing a kiss at the shell of her ear, Thane’s arms tightened around her. “I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable, siha. If you would prefer to change…”

“I made you a promise, Thane.”

He stared at her for a moment before his lips quirked a moment later. “Then perhaps I should show you there are certain… benefits.”

His voice was warm against her sensitive skin as the hand he had pressed against her belly slowly began to travel lower while his mouth teased warm kisses against her throat.

Kaelyn’s breath caught in her throat when his cool fingers found the exposed flesh of her thigh at the same time his teeth gently nipped at her pulse. Her breathing sped up the higher his hand ventured, squeezing teasingly along the way. “Thane,” she begged, hating the need that had crept into her voice. Damn him and the effect he had on her. She tried to angle her body in a desperate attempt to coax his fingers to where she needed him. “Please.”

Chuckling darkly, his teeth nibbled along her jawline until he found the softness of her earlobe. When he spoke, his voice was rough, laced with the desire she could clearly feel pressed against her backside. “Surely, siha, you can now see the advantages to this stunning attire?”

She let out a breathy laugh, leaning back against his chest as his fingers continued their painstakingly slow journey under the fabric of her dress. She tipped her head back against his shoulder to give him better access. “I’m starting to.”

Thane delighted in the way his siha’s breath hitched when his fingers finally,  _finally_ reached their destination, teasing his digits around the lace at the apex of her thighs. He groaned as she pressed her hips back against his straining arousal, keeping his eyes locked on her reflection. Her lovely green eyes were half lidded in pleasure, a pretty pink blush spreading across a face lightly dusted with tiny freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her lips slightly parted as his fingers continued their gently exploration.

She was glorious.

He’d only meant to tease, to just give a light brush of his fingertips. But to see her like this, already so close to the edge it wouldn’t take much to tip her over... Kalahira take him, but he wanted to bring her over that precipice.

With a soft growl, he gently nudged her bare feet further apart with his own foot, keeping one arm securely around her stomach. His fingers swirled teasingly over the small bundle of nerves, causing her to cry out in surprise and a delicious shudder to wrack her body.

She cried out, the grip she had on his arm became almost painful, and her breathing became a ragged, broken thing, and he groaned at the sound. He loved how responsive Kaelyn always was to his touch. It excited him, spurred him on, like nothing else.

“Thane,” she breathed, hips lightly bucking into his hand in an attempt to create more friction. How did he manage to do this to her? Her skin became alive at the slightest touch from him; he’d barely touched her and already she was on fire.

The moment his fused fingers  _finally_ slid into her, she was so, so close. It only took a couple of strokes and the slight press of his palm against just the right spot for her knees to buckle, and it was only the strong hold of his arm around that kept her upright. 

He could feel her start to convulse around him. Quickening his pace, his teeth nipped a trail up to her ear, a soft growl in the back of his throat as he gently bit down on the soft lobe. He kept his eyes locked on her reflection. “Let go, siha.”

She did. Kaelyn shattered around him, crying out as wave after wave pure, intense pleasure crashed through her. Thane was certain the neighbors would be able to hear her cries.

_Let them._

Thane’s fingers were beginning to ache, but he kept up his ministrations until the last of the aftershocks wore off. He placed tiny kisses along the smooth column of her neck as he waited for her breathing (and his) to return to normal. He was quite worked up himself, and had they not had reservations it had taken him weeks to get, he would have gladly forsaken their plains and taken her right then.

Instead, he gently slid his fingers from her, smirking as her body convulsed once more and she hastily steadied herself and leaned back against the counter, a contented smile spread on her face. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against that beautiful smile. “So, are you still against wearing a dress?”

“I don’t know. Are you planning to do _that_ again?” she asked with a laugh, still a little breathy as she pushed a lock of hair that had fallen and tucked it behind her ear.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest. “That depends. Do you promise to keep quiet?”

She blushed, but still managed a coy smile. “No.”

Thane chuckled and pulled her into his arms, pressing his forehead affectionately against hers. “Then most definitely.”

 


End file.
